Monalein Overview
A History of Monalein Monalein is said to have been created by the all powerful astral dragon goddess, Ebrietas, meaning "Mother Time" in Elvish. In her image, she created 12 gods to oversee Monalein in her stead. These gods then created the metallic dragons who inhabit the world, and from them descended a more beast-like creature, the chromatic drake. From the dragons then came dragon-born, the eldest of the sentient races. All other sentient races are said to be descended from dragon-born in some way. The primary races that populate Monalein are, in no order, Dragon-born, Elves, Gnomes, Dwarves, and Humans. The Divergence * Of the 12 gods who Ebrietas charged with oversight of Monalein, 3 were dissatisfied with their position underneath Ebrietas. The Archdemons, as they have come to be known, Orcus, Rauthuros, and Agramon, rose up in defiance of Ebrietas in what was known as The Divergence. Along with the 9 remaining gods, Ebrietas fought and defeated the 3 Archdemons and created the 9 Hells in which they were imprisoned, each one suited to the tastes of each god. However, Ebrietas did not come out of the fight unscathed. She sustained wounds that reflected themselves in the very worlds that she created, leaving large fissures in the ground and destroying the landscape in the cases of The Shattered Tail, Maribor, and The Scar. Saddened by all of the destruction, Ebrietas shed tears of pure magical energy that served to seal up some of these scars upon falling to the surface. World Map The world is mainly divided into 4 continents, Silabar, Maribor, Arn Imlerith, and Aerhovan. Silabar Silabar is a continent kingdom nearly entirely inhabited by humans. Maribor The shattered mountain continent populated entirely by Dwarves. Arn Imlerith The Western continent populated by a range of elder races including Dwarves, Elves, Dragonborn, and Halflings. Aerhovan The wild, magical, and densely forested Southern continent that is largely unexplored and plays host to a nearly infinite range of strange and never before seen creatures. Gnomes, Firbolgs, Triton, and other uncommon races call Aerhovan home. The Great Beasts of Monalein Mederis The Stonejaw Serpent The Stonejaw Serpent inhabits the wild and ancient canopies of the Korcari Forest, within the larger region of the Korcari Wilds, the span of land East of the Aeglir Summit. It is a massive snake with a great maw of a mouth with a jaw that looks to be reinforced with stone. Lagiacarus A great sea monster that terrorizes ships trying to pass through its waters in the Southern Daerael Sea. Illvoreth the Eternal A massive dragon tortoise that has an island on its back. He wanders the waters of the Northern Daerael Sea. Galrix the Dragon King A huge dragon of an unknown species. Believed to have been the largest dragon to ever be, he has been around for thousands of years even before the time of Cainhurst I. He hasn't been seen for hundreds of years. Tarrasque A towering bipedal beast with horns on its head and spikes down its back and tail. It wanders The Heavenstep Plateau and is believed to be protecting it from those wishing to gain entrance to higher planes of existence.